Galactic Conflict Wiki
Welcome to the Galactic Conflict Wiki Galactic Conflict is a hybrid universe created by me, inspired by Star Wars, Harry Potter, Marvel and a hint of Doctor Who and Rick and Morty in there too. It's only me designing this, so don't expect this to be some professional wiki page, I'm an amateur when it comes to web design. What is Galactic Conflcit? Galactic Conflict, a story that takes place over a 1000 years and has just begun in this timeframe (Most of it is set in the 29th, 30th and early 31st centuries on Earth timelines, but some of it is also set in the late 19th and 20th centuries. As there is just one person working on this, SharpAutumn, I can only update when I have the time, but I am looking forward to sharing my story with all 2.9 billion people on the Internet, not that every one of them will visit, heck I'll be grateful with 100 visitors to my wiki. All the events of Galactic Conflict are entirely fictional, although I do take inspiration from historical and political events to give me a starting ground, such as the Kaszpis and Vervae Empire being inspired by Nazi Germany & the Third Reich, and, if you keep reading, you'll see they have a leader that closely resembles Hitler too. They're the bad guys of the Galactic Conflict, who seek to rid the Galaxy of all who are different to them and destroy weakness. But the Kaszpis and the Vervae Empire are literally just 5% of what makes up Galactic Conflict. Think of this being the surface web of my wiki, you can see 5% of it, but if you want the other 95%, keep reading on. I have so much planned, and I might as well give you a little insight to catch your attention- there are the Arli and the Lykth, basically the Jedi and Sith of the Galactic Conflict universe, who are 'enchanted' beings who can use the elements of the force to be either the protectors or destroyers of the Galaxy, there are Lord Adief and the order of darkness, who's kind of like if Darth Sidious and Voldemort were one person, and there's the Federation of Justice, again, kind of like if the Avengers had force powers, wizard powers and were the Guardians of the Galaxy all at the same time. Anyhow, I hope that sounds exciting and you decide to give my wiki a go, who knows, maybe one day I could write a book, make a comic, turn it into a TV show, design it as a video game or even a whole movie franchise (God that would be awesome). If you don't like it, fair enough, just please don't be a Jerry and leave some nasty comments (Yeah I was planning to do a cooler reference but that's all I could come up with). Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy Galactic Conflict! (The only other name option was Space Combat, and we all know that would definitely ensure not even 2.9 of the 2.9 billion mentioned would even bother reading this) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse